Question mark
by Lost About Lost
Summary: My version of 'the losties get captured


Cameron Dowie LOST

Season 2 Episode 21

**Previously**; Jack and Kate find a collapsed Michael and return him to the hatch, Jack and Kate get information from Michael that the others are not as armed as them and that if they invaded them they could take them,

Jack goes to Sawyer asking for a gun when Sawyer doesn't hand them over to him jack threatens him by putting a gun to his arm, Sawyer still refuses and asks why, after this jack explains to Sawyer that they want to invade the others and get back Walt, While sawyer agrees to get the guns Jack and Kate wait for him and have a 'moment' of silence.

''?''

After Sawyer came back with the guns jack asks Kate to get as many people as possible who has shoot a gun before on the island, while kate does this Jack runs to the hatch to get Michael, When he reaches the Hatch to his shock he finds that 'Mr Friendely' is there with a gun to Johns, Michaels, and Ana Lucia's head, he then turns around and says to jack ''well well well, Jack, we told you not to cross the line, so what did you do, you crossed it like a idiot, now we will kill one of you, oh and jack drop the gun on the floor and kick it to me'' jack then carefully pulls the gun from his trousers and kicks it to him, ''well done jack, you heard me right this time, now get over here and sit with these'' Jack goes over by Michael and sits beside him, Michael then whispers to jack ''hey man, im sorry they must of followed us'' jack replies ''its ok man ,im sorry we cant get your son back'' Michael then stares at the floor and remembers..

**Flashback**

''Walt? Walt? Would you like a drink'' Walt Replies ''I don't want anything'' in a angry voice, Michael then kindly says to the airhostess ''Im sorry, his just a bit moody'' Walt then butts in and says ''No I'm not! I just don't like you !'' Walt then storms of into one of the toilets.

Back to the island

While Kate, Sayid and Sawyer all arrive in the Hatch armed with guns, Mr friendly picks up Ana Lucia and shouts ''no one move ! or ill shoot her'', Kate still walks toward him and he shouts again ''don't move or ill kill her'' Kate then shouts back at him ''Go on, I don't care about her'' he then turns with Ana toward the exit while Sayid follows him, Kate and Sawyer untie Michael, Jack and John then suddenly a Bang, a wounded Ana lucia falls to the ground from a shot in the neck, Sayid then drops the gun and try's to pick her up, Sayid then shouts '' Jack Jack I Ana has been shot we need you'' Jack then rushes over to find that Ana had been wounded Jack is not able to help her ''Im sorry, she has been shot in a fatal place and I cannot help her'' Saywer, angrily picks up his m4 and runs after the killer, he manages to catch up with him but he then disappeared, he ran a bit more but he tripped over something he got back up to see a big building ,a big door with a ? In the middle, he then banged on the door angrily and said ''Open up NOW, why did you kill my friend, WHY'' he then fell to the floor and cried.

Back at the hatch Sayid picks up the bloody Ana and carries her to the beech, he gets to the beech were Eko sees her and weeps, Charlie then rushes to Sayid and says what happened, Sayid reminded silent, while he dropped ana, picked up a spade and started to dig, eko comes to sayid with a tear in his eye and helps to dig with him.

A Tiring but upset sawyer returns to the hatch, where he is questioned by John, ''Where did you go? What did you see?'' Sawyer replies quietly ''I got to a big building in which I couldn't go any more. John then asks ''did this building have a sign on it at all'' Sawyer look up to John and says ''Yes, a big question mark''

John then tries to stand up and quickly says to sawyer ''get me to that place now!'' Sawyer replies ''no, im going back to the beech'' While sawyer walks of John shouts ''come back! I want you to show me this place!'' Sawyer ignores him and walks back to the beech

The next day

Every one turns up for Ana's Funeral, Jack, Eko, Charlie and Sawyer lower Ana's body into the whole, once done they let go of the ropes and stand back, Eko then steps forward to give a speech ''Ana was a leader for us, she protected us and took care of us, I hope she rests in heaven, Jack then says ''does anyone else want to say anything'' Sayid then steps forward and says ''Yes, she did kill Shannon, but that was not her fault, it was them, so I want everyone to know I forgave her'' Sayid then steps back. ''Anyone else want to say anything?'' ''ok then thank you all'' everyone picks flowers except Kate and throws them into the whole. Eko on his own then picks up the spade and starts to put sand into the whole, Kate then walks one step forward and says to her self ''his all mine now''

The end

Next Fanfiction – Three minutes


End file.
